


Do You Wanna Be....

by MelodicLiterature



Category: South Park
Genre: Frozen parody, In which cartman is a horrible boyfriend, Lyrics are not mine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicLiterature/pseuds/MelodicLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eric Cartman would even use Disney to try to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Be....

"Kyle...." Eric Cartman said softly, to the red head sitting at the computer desk with his laptop; his eyes were trained into the screen rather than his boyfriend, or the the raven haired male and blonde enthusiastically making out in the back of the room. The four sixteen year olds were supposed to be hanging out together like old times, but unfortunately Stan and Kenny were a bit to wrapped up in each other to care, leaving Kyle annoyed and Cartman... Unbelievably horny and jealous. After all, why did the stupid hippie get to get laid, while he watched his own boyfriend type away. Well that wasn't going to continue any longer, because Eric had a plan. You see Kyle was obsessed with the movie Frozen and now that there karaoke tapes flowing on YouTube, everywhere, he only needed to grab the right one and it was smooth sailing with his Jew. 

"Kyle... " He repeated, pressing play on his IPhone before waiting for the music to get to his cue, before he began to lightly sing, "Do you wanna go have buttsex? Come on pull out, it's gay!" This earned a look from the other. Perfect! "I never see you anymore; use the back door! It's like you've gone straaaaight-" He held out the note, already feeling Kyle's resolve breaking -- Or at least a making him turn a bit red.

"Eric what hell are you--" But the other wouldn't let Kyle finish his response; he was getting laid, damnit.

"We used to be butt buddies, and now we're not." A hand moved to caresse Kyle's face gently, "I wish you would tell me why!.... " Do you wanna have buttsex? It doesn't have to be buttsex--" He added the next part, speaking wise, "It can be oral, you stupid Jew." Bad choice of words.

Kyle's face at first was red out of embarrassment, now it was just red in anger. Turning his chair to face Eric, Kyle slapped the male across the face before nearly screaming, "Shut your damn mouth Cartman amd go away." That wasn't good... His boyfriend only called him Cartman when he was pissed beyond belief at the bigger male. 

With a sighed, Eric pressed stop to ths YouTube recording, "Okay bye.... Wait, what the hell? Why does the hippie get to have sex in here and I can't? "

Stan Marsh moved his mouth from Kenny's neck for a moment to respond, "Because it's my fucking house and I'm not a douche to my boyfriend? " The nod of agreement Kenny AND Kyle gave only pissed him off more.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home. "

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are not mine. They were written by my dear friend -- Lyrt.tumblr.com --so I'm dedicating this fanfiction to her!.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> -Myde


End file.
